


5 offene Karten

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wird Sammy beschützen, so wie John seine Familie geschützt hatte. Es war nicht blindes, sondern reales, erfahrenes Vertrauen gewesen, dass zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Die fast telepathisch anmutende Verbindung hatte ihnen beiden so manches Mal den Arsch gerettet. Das würde Sam noch lernen. Sie würden zusammenwachsen wie vorgesehen. Spoiler: s1- s2</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 offene Karten

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Dean/John nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen!

**I. Todeszeitpunkt 10:41 Uhr**

Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand berührten sich. Es fühlte sich echt an, lebendig. Langsam öffnete sich seine Hand, die Finger glitten ein minimales Stück auseinander.

Da unten lag sein Körper auf dem Boden.

John war nicht geschockt. Er hatte gewusst, was kommen würde. Nur der Anblick seines Sohnes auf dem Krankenhauslinoleum machte ihm zu schaffen. Die brechende Stimme und das Wasser in seinen Augen brachen ihm das Herz.

Er wollte ihm unbeholfen durch die Haare wuscheln, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, und ihn trösten. Seine Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und fasste ins Leere.

John war tot.

Und sie lebten!

Das Krankenhauspersonal hievte seinen Körper auf das Bett und versuchte, ihn mit Elektroschocks wiederzubeleben.

In seinem eigenen Gesicht erkannte er die Abgekämpftheit des letzten Jahres.

In langen Nächten und mit der Einsamkeit seiner Gedanken hatte John oft geglaubt, als wütender Geist zu enden, der nie Frieden finden und auf ewig an einen Ort, ein Objekt gefesselt sein würde. Er war dem Tod mehr als einmal von der Schippe gesprungen. Ein schlechter Tag und dann war’s das. Aber er hatte es pragmatisch gesehen: Ein Happy End hatte für ihn nie in den Karten gestanden.

Am Anfang war Überleben mehr Glück als Verstand gewesen. Jetzt war er einen Handel eingegangen. Er hatte sein Leben, seine Seele gegen Deans eingetauscht.

Seine Hand reichte nach Dean, der im Türrahmen stand und ungläubig zu seinem toten Vater schaute. Johns Finger berührten die Haut nicht, nicht die Bartstoppeln, weil er es nicht konnte. Sie bewegten sich nur daran entlang bis zum Kinn und hoch zu Deans Lippen.

Er wünschte, er hätte den beiden gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Dean wird Sammy beschützen, so wie John seine Familie geschützt hatte. Es war nicht blindes, sondern reales, erfahrenes Vertrauen gewesen, dass zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Die fast telepathisch anmutende Verbindung hatte ihnen beiden so manches Mal den Arsch gerettet. Das würde Sam noch lernen. Sie würden zusammenwachsen wie vorgesehen.

Vielleicht hatte er Fehler gemacht, aber er hatte seine Jungs richtig erzogen.

Finde und töte das Ding, das Mom getötet hat.

Rache hatte John stets gewollt und dieses Gift auch seinen Jungs eingeimpft. Einmal ein Marinesoldat, immer ein Marinesoldat. Immer die Mission im Auge. In der normalen Welt hätte man ihn einen Workaholic genannt, aber in dieser Identität hatte er Zuflucht und Bestimmung gefunden: ein Soldat, der bestimmt ist zu dienen und zu schützen. Die Jagd war zu einer Berufung geworden, ein sicherer Hafen vor dem Versumpfen in Trauer und Alkohol.

Er bekämpfte das Böse, die Dunkelheit im Krieg. Rache war nur oberflächlich seine höchste Priorität. Als er DEM Dämon so nah gekommen war, wie nie zu vor, hatte er es fast vergessen. Hätte sich, einfach alles geopfert, um dieses Scheißding zu vernichten.

Aber Sammy hatte ihn nicht umbringen können, mit dem Dämon im Körper seines Vaters. Ja, wirklich, beinahe hätte er es vergessen. Dass er eine Familie hatte und sie das Wichtigste war, was er besaß.

Er hatte das Richtige getan für sie, für Dean. Für Sammy. Diesmal wenigstens.

Deshalb würde er nie ein wütender Geist werden.

Aber John würde in den ewigen Höllenfeuern schmoren, für die Art und Weise wie er Dean angesehen und berührt hatte.

 

**II. Yes, Sir**

Es fing an wie jeder andere Flirt.

Dean ging in einer Bar zu einem schönen, blonden Mädchen, setzte sein Lächeln auf und ließ seinen Charme spielen. Und er war wirklich gut. Routiniert.

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Außenlampe, die auf Bewegung reagierte. Er küsste sie wild, kaum dass er die Tür zu dem Appartement, das er, Sam und Dad bewohnten, aufgestoßen hatte. Dean hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, Licht anzuschalten, da lagen sie schon auf seinem Bett.

Die blonde Schönheit hatte ihre Schuhe schon auf dem Weg von der Tür zum Bett verloren. Dean rieb ihre Oberschenkel. Sie trug nur diesen kurzen Rock und ihre Innenschenkel waren warm und verlockend. Darunter fand Dean einen niedlichen Slip mit Schmetterlingen und hellblauen Rändern, wie sie nur Mädchen tragen konnten.

Sie gab einen quiekenden Laut von sich, als Deans Hände ihre Brüste unter dem Top einkreisten und er zärtlich neckend in ihre Nippel kniff.

In der schattigen Ecke des relativ großen Zimmers saß John mit einer Whiskeyflasche zwischen seinen Beinen eingeklemmt. Er war eingedöst, bevor Dean mit seiner Eroberung in Erwartung eines sturmfreien Appartements das Schlafzimmer der Jungs eingenommen hatte. Sein Vater musste mit der Schlafcouch Vorlieb nehmen.

Jetzt sah John, halb betrunken, halb schlaftrunken, wie Dean sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und achtlos auf den Boden war.

Aus seinem Portemonnaie zog sein ältester Sohn ein Kondom. Während Dean damit kämpfte, seine Jeans schnellstmöglich loszuwerden, kam sie zum Sitzen und griff nach ihm, wollte ihn haben, viel näher. Seine Schulterblätter, seine Rückenmuskeln bewegten sich in dem fahlen Licht, das durch die Gardinen fiel. Die helle Haut schmiegte sich über Rippen und Wirbelsäule. Johns Blick wanderte von den Schultern hinunter zu seinem hübschen Arsch.

Er zählte die Narben. Alle kannte er, einige hatte er genäht. Es gab einen frischen blauen Fleck von der letzten Jagd. Die Narbe unterhalb seines rechten Schulterblatts war von dem Werwolf in Omaha. An die Wunde konnte er sich sehr gut erinnern.

Dean presste seine Pobacken zusammen, als sie ihm das Kondom abnahm und es über seine Erektion streifte. Er sog scharf Luft durch seine Zähne ein, nur um sie wölfisch anzugrinsen.

John konnte von seinem Platz überwiegend die Rückseite seines Sohnes sehen, aber das reichte, um ihn zu erregen. Es war längst zu spät, sich unauffällig aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Bewegungs- und atemlos verharrte er unbemerkt in seiner Position. Es war, als hätte die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckt und der Anblick ihn bittersüß gelähmt.

Die fremde Frau zerrte Dean mit sich auf die Matratze. Ihre Beine umschlangen ihn, nachdem er ihn sie eingedrungen war. Die Muskeln seines Pos arbeiteten, während er sie vögelte. Gemischte Laute, Keuchen und Grunzen, drangen an Johns Ohr neben dem regelmäßigen Knirschen des Bettgestells. Er leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

Eine Weile sah er dem Geschehen zu, bevor er seinen Mund mit der Flasche Whiskey befeuchtete. Sein Penis drückte gegen das Innere seiner Hose. John lehnte seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück und gab sich selbst einen ausgiebig großen Schluck.

Plötzlich sprang Dean, von der Bewegung in der Dunkelheit aufgeschreckt, auf und mit einem Mal sah sich sein Vater mit einer 45er konfrontiert.

„Dad?“, fragte seine Stimme heiser und irritiert.

Ihre überraschten Blicke trafen sich und verharrten für eine Zeit, die beiden wie eine seltsame Ewigkeit vorkam. John stand auf und trat seinem Sohn entgegen. Sein Anblick war verstörend, nur mit einem Kondom und einer Handfeuerwaffe, die er lose in seiner Hand hängte, bekleidet. Steif hielt sich John an seiner Flasche fest.

Dean betrachtete seinen Vater blank. Die Auswölbung seiner Hose entging ihm nicht, aber er war in dem Moment nicht fähig, es zu fassen.

„Hast du jemals Nein gesagt?“, fragte John aus dem Nichts.

„Was?“

Bevor die Frage wirklich in Deans Sex verklärtes Gehirn sackte, sagte John: „Weitermachen.“

Im Rausgehen hörte er seinen kleinen Soldaten nach einem verunsicherten Zögern antworten: „Yes, Sir.“

 

**III. Wo er ist**

Dean humpelte voran zu ihren Autos. „Scheiße“, fluchte er wütend und schleuderte seine Armbrust fort, die an einem Baumstamm zerbrach.

John war hinter ihm. Die schweren Schritte der mit Schlamm und Wasser verdreckten Stiefel und Hosenbeine war nicht zu überhören, nicht für einen Jäger. Anstatt ihn für die Zerstörung der Waffe zu maßregeln, sagte er: „Du warst gut heute Nacht.“

Dean schnaubte ironisch. Sein Kopf war ein angedeutetes Schütteln. „Er hätte uns beinahe gekillt.“

Er ging zu dem Baum hinüber und hob die Reste der Armbrust auf. Das würde morgen seine Beschäftigung sein: Eine neue besorgen, denn so wie das gute Stück aussah, half da auch kein Kleber mehr.

John hatte Angst, mit Dean zu reden, ließ ihn in diesem wütenden, aggressiven Zustand, der über ihnen schwelte, seit Sammy sie verlassen hatte. Sie brüllten sich gegenseitig an, bis John auf den Tisch schlug und sagte, dass er Dean brauche. Sie müssten sich auf den Job konzentrieren. Es gehe hier um ihr Leben. Das war sein Mittel, die Wogen an der Oberfläche zu glätten. Das war jedes Mal seine Ausrede, schon zu Sams Zeiten.

Es war zu viel gesagt worden und nicht das Richtige. Er konnte Deans unausgesprochene Vorwürfe nicht ertragen, seine eigenen waren schwer genug. Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann komm’ nie wieder! Die letzten geschrieenen Worte zwischen Sam und John hatten etwas Endgültiges, als hätte sich ein verfluchter Graben zwischen ihnen aufgetan.

Die Liebe der Eltern zu seinen Kindern sollte bedingungslos sein. Und er hatte sie widerspruchslos zu Soldaten geformt; kein Wunder, dass sie rebellierten. Einerseits hasste John seinen Jüngsten, weil er den vorgesehenen Weg verlassen hatte; und dann war er wieder stolz, dass Sam so unabhängig und stark geworden war, auszubrechen und zu gehen. Dean, der mehr Elternteil für Sam war als er, hatte ihn so erzogen. Verdammt, Junge!

Er hatte Angst, dass auch Dean ihn verlassen würde.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr Dean zu seinem Vater herum, als dieser zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Seine Augen glitzerten zornig. Die Faust in seinem Magen traf John überraschend. Er fiel fast rückwärts, rutschte auf dem feuchten Untergrund, aber er konnte sich halten.

„Das ist die Sprache, die du mir beigebracht hast“, bellte Dean grimmig. Blind vor Wut setzte er nach. Weil sein Vater Sam die Chance verweigert hatte, irgendwann wieder zu ihnen zu stoßen.

John war Schuld. Er hatte es verdient und ließ es geschehen.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sackte er in den Dreck, den Kopf nach unten, während Dean heftig atmete, die Fäuste noch zögerlich schwingend.

Dean schwankte. Er ging auf die Knie, griff seinen Vater und drückte ihn an sich. Seine Armbrust fiel neben die seines Vaters auf den feuchten Waldboden. „Ich... ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen. Ich hätte es tun können.“ Er schnaubte traurig. „Stattdessen habe ich ihm meine grünen Scheinchen in die Hand gedrückt und ihn in den Bus gesetzt...“

Er kommt nicht zurück, dachte Dean, aber er sprach es nicht aus.

An seine Wange gedrückt spürte er den weichen Bart seines Vaters. Johns Schultern zitterten lautlos. Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er weinte; er glaubte es nicht, das würde John nicht machen, nicht vor irgendjemandem und erst recht nicht vor seinen Kindern. Also hielt er ihn einfach, sein Finger krausten das Haar im Nacken tröstend.

Seine Kehle schnürte sich trocken zu. Dean fühlte sich, als er bräuchte selbst Halt. Ohne Sammy an seiner Seite.

„Du weißt...“, sagte Dean langsam, ohne loszulassen, „Sammy hat mich gefragt.“

Sein kalten Finger gruben sich in Johns Jacke. Wenn sie nicht bald aufstehen würden, dürften sie in den nächsten Tagen mit einer dicken Erkältung rechnen.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm komme.“

John schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Er war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, stattdessen legte er seinen langen Arm um Deans Rücken, nicht besonders fest, aber präsent. Schmerz, Ärger und Verrat sah er, wenn er in die Augen seines Sohnes blickte. Er konnte nicht auch noch Dean verlieren, wusste aber nicht, wie er ihn halten sollte.

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn Dean ein eigenes Leben lebte.

Sein Sohn löste seine Klammerung ein wenig. „Er hat sich entschieden, zu gehen und ich mich, zu bleiben – auch wenn ich es manchmal bedaure.“

Dean würde ihn nicht ansehen.

Er schloss seine Augen. Seine Hände hielten Johns Kopf. Seine Lippen drückten einen undefinierbaren Kuss auf Johns Wange. Wenn sein Dad schon keine Emotionen zeigen konnte... Dean konnte es.

„Als Kind hatte ich keine Wahl. Ich bin, wo ich sein will. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Kannst du das für einen Moment schätzen?“, meinte Dean lächelnd, „ Auch wenn ich jetzt lieber unter der warmen Dusche wäre...“

 

**IV. Verzweifelte Zeiten**

John hatte unter der Dusche gesungen. Sein Musikgeschmack war stehen geblieben, bevor Dean überhaupt auf der Welt war. Und Sam hatte behauptet, Dean müsse seine Kassetten auf den neusten Stand bringen...

Dad war erschreckend gut gelaunt. Er klopfte seinem Sohn amüsiert auf die Schulter, der Johns letzten Versuch, ein hausmännisches Essen zu machen, zu einem einzigen, großen Scherz erklärte. Seine Laune war sogar so gut, dass er – für ihre Verhältnisse – Geld verschwendete.

Um es wieder gut zu machen, wie er meinte.

Er hatte zwar nicht in Deans Richtung gesehen, aber seine Stimme hatte von einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht gesprochen. Das war besser als ein Gewinn in der Lotterie.

Irgendwie hatten sie später den Weg zum Motel zu Fuß geschafft. Eine mitgebrachte Flasche Jim Beam wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her. Mit Gläsern natürlich, schließlich waren sie zivilisiert, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens schlafend in schäbigen Motels verbrachten. Stolz breitete Dean die Scheine, die er seinem Vater beim Pokern abgenommen hatte, im schwachen Licht auf dem Tisch aus und grinste blöd.

Sein Vater lächelte müde. Sein Blick wandelte sich plötzlich. Dean runzelte die Stirn, konnte ihn nicht lesen, als John seine Augen auf den Tisch senkte. Er spürte seine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel: Es war definitiv kein ‚gut gemacht, Junge’-Klopfer.

John hatte zu viele Ebenen, als dass Dean alle kannte. Dean hatte niemals einen Blick auf diesen Typen, diese Ebene werfen können. Ihn als sexuelles Wesen gesehen. Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die er verschwiegen hatte, obwohl sich Dean (fast) sicher war, dass es in diesem Punkt nicht viel zu verschweigen gab. Allerdings war sein Vater auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen.

Sein Vater war überrascht, als Dean sich zu ihm drehte, sich vor beugte und ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund küsste. Es war ein intimer Kuss, warmer Atem, keine Zungen, nur Lippen und bettelend gewisperte Halbsätze als Johns Antwort. „Wir sollten... du musst nicht...“ Der Rest ging unter. John war nicht betrunken genug, um zu vergessen, aber er war gut im Leugnen.

Seine Hände krallten sich in Deans Oberarme, schwankend zwischen der Versuchung und dem Zwang, ihn wegzustoßen. Dean war alles. Sein Jagdpartner, sein Soldat, sein Fels. Auf ihn war Verlass, Dean ließ ihn nie im Stich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er so eine Loyalität nicht verdient.

Dean hatte ihn schon an den peinlichsten Stellen angefasst und Wunden geflickt, aber das war eine verdammt andere Situation. Vielleicht war das hier ein Wink des Schicksals, das ihm sagte, er solle seinen eigenes Weg gehen. Im gleichen Augenblick, da der Gedanke in seinem Gehirn aufgeblitzt war, wusste Dean, dass er nicht ohne ihn leben konnte. Dass das Leben ohne Sammy schon zu sehr schmerzte und er weiß Gott was tun würde... manchmal.

Also imitierte er die Handbewegung seines Vaters auf seinem Oberschenkel und rieb Johns Haut durch den Stoff.

Dann löste er sich, den Kopf von ihm in den Händen. jeder will seinen Eltern gefallen, aber nicht um den Preis, nicht man selbst sein zu dürfen. Er sagte etwas, dass er bisher nicht gesagt hatte: „Ich vermisse sie auch.“

Johns Herz zog sich zusammen, als er Deans Augen begegnete. Er atmete schwer aus und eine Welle auch Schuld und Scham quetschte noch einmal sein Herz.

Sie würden einfach darüber hinwegkommen müssen. Sie würden nicht darüber reden, entschied er.

„Geh schlafen, Dean.“ Seine Stimme war leise und brüchig. Er ging, schlief aber nicht.

 

**V. Befehlskette**

Es war die Nacht des Wiedersehens. Die Monate, die verstrichen waren, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, fühlten sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Verständlich, wenn man sich für gewöhnlich 24 Stunden am Tag und 7 Tage die Woche sah. Aufeinander hockte.

Dad sollte auf dem Sofa schlafen. Er war nicht überrascht, John wach vorzufinden. Ein Hosenbein war hochgekrempelt. Er wechselte einen Verband an seiner Wade.

Dean setzte sich zu ihm und für eine Weile sinnierten sie über alte Verletzungen, die sie sich zugezogen hatten. Dann kam er endlich zur Sache: „Hattest du keine Lust, mich anzurufen? Mir zu sagen, dass du lebst?“ Unterdrückte Wut lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich wollte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen.“ John spulte die alte Rechtfertigung. Er hatte das alles schon mal gesagt, so oder so ähnlich. Aber diesmal ist kein warnender Unterton zu hören, eher eine Rechtfertigung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie er ihn hartnäckig fixierte.

„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind Männer. Du hättest anrufen sollen. Der Dämon hat meine Mutter getötet. Ich habe nicht weniger Grund als du, ihn zur Hölle zu jagen“, erwiderte Dean harsch. Auch wenn er ein guter Soldat war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er keine eigene Meinung haben und seinem Vater widersprechen konnte. „Wir waren besorgt“, fügte er ruhiger hinzu.

Er wartete auf eine Erwiderung, nicht unbedingt auf eine Entschuldigung. Vergeblich.

„Bist du verschwunden wegen... mir... uns? Was passiert ist... Dad?“ Dean presste seine Lippen zusammen und scharrte mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden. Er erinnerte sich an Johns Worte, wie er gesagt hatte, dass sie vielleicht eine Weile jeder seinen eigenen Weg gehen, sie sich trennen sollten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es nur ein Vielleicht gewesen. Bevor John sang- und klanglos vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde.

„Nein“, bestätigte John schnell.

Dean blieb still. Er brauchte mehr als ein einfaches Nein. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Vater es aussprach.

„Ich habe die Fährte des Dämons verfolgt. Deswegen musste ich gehen. Du hast genau das getan, was ich gehofft habe, dass du tun würdest. Deinen Bruder finden.“

„Du hättest mir einfach irgendetwas sagen können.“

John antwortete mit seinem Blick, den er ihm schon so oft zugeworfen hatte. Mein Leben liegt in deinen Händen. In einer guten militärischen Einheit folgte man den Befehlen der Befehlshaber, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Vertrauen. Dean war der Zweite in der Befehlskette der Winchesters; er war der Erste in den letzten Monaten für Sam gewesen. John hatte sie beobachtet: Deans und Sams Vertrauen ineinander war gewachsen wie nie zuvor. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Er entkrempelte das Hosenbein und strich es wieder glatt über den frischen Verband.

Dean konnte es sehen. Dad verschloss sich, er zog die Wände hoch und verriegeltr alle Türen und Fenster. Er kannte diesen Mann schon viele Jahre und wusste seine Körpersprache zu lesen. In Sachen Kommunikation waren sie beide nicht die Fähigsten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihre emotionale Verbindung nicht existierte oder verkrüppelt war. Man sah sie bloß nicht einfach auf den ersten oder zweiten Blick.

John und Dean redeten nicht über Dinge, sie taten einfach.

So erhob sich Dean, der sich mit den wenigen Antworten – vorerst – zufrieden geben musste. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Im Kühlschrank sind noch Reste. Bedien dich, wenn du Hunger hast.“

John nickte.

Jäger teilten meist die gleiche Geschichte. Eine Geschichte von Schmerz, Gewalt und Tod, die ihren Leben ihre Prägung eingestanzt hatte. John sah seinem Sohn hinterher, der im Schlafzimmer verschwand und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss, um Sammy nicht zu wecken.

Eines war ihm bewusst geworden: Nicht das Gehen lassen tat weh, sondern das Festhalten.

~ Ende


End file.
